Jims new journey
by TW
Summary: Ok Chapter 4 is finally up after forever. *sniff* please read and review, I need reviews :(
1. Default Chapter

Note: i do NOT own outlaw star or Jim Hawking. Just about every other charecter is my own. This is a Jim based fic, if you don't like it then don't read it and please no flames. I'm open to suggestions so please feel free to suggest away and yeah i know my spelling and grammar could use alittle wojk so without further delay, lets get on with the fic  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jim walked down the crowded streets of town as he he tried despretley to get to the small shack he called home. It had been about 9 or 10 years since he, Gene and his friends had been on an adventure. Then 5 years ago Gene had died from a battle with pirates and Melfina as well. Suzuka went on as a Bounty hunter again and Aisha lived a happy life back at the Ctarl-Ctarl empire. Meanwhile Jim was left with Genes few possesions and depts. He was forced to sell the building they ran "buisness" and moved in to a small comfortable old building useing whatever money he had to pay bills and buy something for food. Useing some of Genes old gear (most of it was sold when the Outlawstar was taken away by Fred to cover any of Genes remaining depts) Jim ran a small private investigation buisness.  
  
All the sudden changes in Jims life made things difficult and it changed him a noticeable deal. He now was much like his friend Gene; cocky, hard headed and a bit self centered but still good at heart. Ever since his adventures came to crashing halt, life was more or less boreing for the now 21 year old Jim Hawking. Every now and then a job would come around where he would see alittle action but that was rare. Most of the jobs were simple things like checking a buisness worker suspected of fraud.   
  
It was a typical day for Jim, he finally got off the street and made it to his home/office. He flopped down in his chair in front of the small desk he kept whatever records or bills. "Why does this have to happen to me..." he thought aloud "if this keeps up i'm gonna loose this place as well". Takeing out the old caster gun Gene left him he began to fiddle with it. It ofcourse wasn't loaded and was near useless now, caster shells where more rare than ever and wiht prices as high as they were Jim couldn't afford one if he saved his salary for a few years.  
  
"hmmmmmmm, i wonder if there will ever come a time when i need this..." he thought twirling it in his hand "not that i could use it much, with only 4 or 5 shells i couldn't put it to much use...". His attention was drawn away from the gun to a loud bang on his door and a gir burst through looking terrified. Jim didn't know it but his quite boreing life was about to do a 360....  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TW: ok thats it, i know it's short but it's the first chapter so bear with me. if i get enough good reviews then i'll post anouther chapter. well gotta go, see ya ; ) 


	2. it begins

Note: Blah blah blah, you know the deal. I don't own outlawstar or anything to do with it (except the charecters of this fic). Thanx alot for those of you who read the first one and yes i know it was really short but i was in a bit of a hurry with some school work and i had to wrap it up quickly. Well enough of my mindless babbleing on wiht the story  
  
----------------------------  
  
Jim quickly inspected the girl, a habit now not just since she was a girl but because he wanted to make sure his new client wasn't an escaped convict or anything. The girl looked about 19, blonde hair that fell to about her shoulders and wearing a white tank top, blue jeans and a light jacket. She looked terrified and the bottom of her jeans looked alittle torn. "A, are you you Jim Hawking ?" the stammered out "I was told you could help me..." Jim stood from his desk putting back the old caster gun so she wouldn't be frightened, from the look of her a good fright wasn't what the doctor ordered. "Yeah i'm Jim Hawking, and i might be able to help ya. it really depends on what you need."  
  
The girl looked around the small office and sat down on a small couch Jim bought a few years ago incase he had a sudden rush of clients (the couch was hardly used). "My name is Rachel" she said still alittle uneasy "A rich man named Fred Lou told me i could get some help from you..." her voice stoped when the sound of footsteps came by and passed. "Fred ?" Jim said a bit surprised after a bit "What would you be doing talking to Fred ?" "Well...i recently found a strange stone hidden in an alley about 2 weeks ago and not soon after i was being threatened and even attacked by strange men. when i was hiding i heard one of them talking about needing that stone for some sort of weapon. Well after asking aorund i found out the top weapons dealer was a man named Fred so i went to see him to ask if he knew anything about it and-"   
  
"Wait a second." Jim interupted "what were you doing down this alley and i'm sure you didn't just trip over this rock, if these guys want it so badly they wouldn't just have it lying around in the street." The girl seemed to hesitate for a moment as if she was wondering if she say anything and began talking again "well...i take the path home from work you see and on my way home a small kitten happened to walking down and it looked pretty bad." Rachel So i went to take it home and when i reached for it behind a trash can i found this strange stone" The story seemed alittle unlikely but Jim needed any buisness he could get because turning down cases wasn't going to pay his ever growing bills. "OK, i'll look into it but for now maybe you should try to find a hotel or something to stay at until-"  
  
His sentence was cut off by an explosion by the door sending him behind his desk and the Rachel with him. When the smoke cleared four or five men stood there either with knives or guns. most wore a black outfit with a strange emblem on it but the one in the middle had a long black cloak resembling Genes old one with brown pants and a dark grey vest. "Ohhhh Rachel" the leader spoke "come on out, we won't hurt you. We just want our stone, isn't that right boys ?" A slight mumbleing was heard and Jim searched around his desk for any weapon he could get his hands on, if these guys were going to go dystroying the last thing he could call home they would be sorry.  
  
As the group of terrorist searched the office for Rachel, who was hiding behind a fileing cabinent, Jim hands searched until they fell upon the only weapon in the room, the caster gun. Jim hated to have to use it with shells as rare as they were but on the other hand these guys looked like they meant buisness and he's probably be killed if he didnt try anything. He quickly loaded a shell and stood up wiht the gun hidden behind his back. "hey now, is this anyway to come into someones office ?" he said as calmly as he could, "shutup kid, just give us the girl and we won't kill you...well that is unless we're bored"  
  
It was guys like this that really got Jims blood boiling and this guy just about the king of jack asses. "Hey" Jim said with more than hint of anger in his voice "This girls with me and if ya got something that concerns her it concerns me to." The leader look alttle surprised which made Jim smirk but then the leader ordered Jim to be killed. But before they could get their weapons ready Jim lifted his caster and fired.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
TW: well thats all folks. still not very long but longer than my last chapter agree ? well if you want to find ot what happens all you have to do is...wait. Just wait until i get my next chapter up which will be either sunday or monday. see ya later 


	3. Time to go

TW: ok ok i kow i'm about...3 weeks short on a chapter update, damn school. Anyway i'll try to make this longer than the oast few chapters but i'm not good when it comes to writing out the beginings of mah fics. So wihtout further delay on with the show..er fic !  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
The large blast from the caster not only blew the men to untraceable pieces but also blew out the from wall and alittle bit of the building across the street. "Hmph, serves the jerks right." he placed anouther shell in the caster incase there were any survivors...none. He looked around for a bit, studying the damage and estimateing repair costs. From behind what was left of his desk and fileing cabinenet Rachel crawled out, coughing on some dust (Jim never was very good at keeping his stuff clean) and stood up. "And i suppose those were some old friends of yours ?" Jim said with a tone like ice, half pissed off and half relieved that he survived the encounter. "Ok, right here and right now i want the real story on that rock and if i get any lies i'll hand deliver that rock to them."  
  
Rachel was kind of taken back and then hung her head. "I guess i'm not very good at lieing..." she said no longer stammering or acting scared " The truth is i was hired by a secret agency as an agent. They wanted a special gem, one that if used properly could make a weapon thousands of times stronger than a caster gun, I was to pick it up from a fellow agent but..." her voice started to trail off. "But what ? what happend and if your an agent why do you need my help ?" Jim asked, he had placed the caster back on his damaged desk and pulled up a chair. "Well, the agent i was told to meet was kiled. Right after I recieved the gem, the apocalypse gem is what its been called, i started toleave but when i was about 20 feet away some strange men shot him. I got some research on them and their a terrorist group known as the Dark Angels."  
  
The name sunk into Jims mind, he had heard the name before but supposedly they were nothing serious and were in a different galaxy. Obviously this was just a rumor but he had heard somewhere else and the name strnagly made hi feel both mad and full of grief . "I was able to fight back for alittle while but soon supplies ran low and all conections to head quaters were cut since it all started. Since Fred Lou was the top weapons dealer i looked to him for help but his prices were too high but his wife said he should atleast tell em where i could find help and he recommended you." Jim thought a moment "wait...I didn't know Fred had a wife, i always thought he was...well gay." Rachel gave a chuckle "Yes thats what everyone says but he's married, from what i've heard he was pretty much forced to marry her. she's a large women and supposedly very strong and from what i heard she won a tournament or something."  
  
Jim nearly fell outta his chair laughing, if only Gene could hear this he'd die all over again laughing. "Anyway" Jim said after getting up and stopped laughing "We need to find somewhere safe for you to stay and a way to egt back to your agency or what not." Jim walked over to a back closet opened it and began getting out louds of diffrent weapons and items and to top it off Genes old cloak, "good for looks and concealing weapons" Gene used to say, Jim gave a slight laugh and turned to Rachel. "first tell me, where is this agency ?" Rachel hesiataed for a moment and said "well their main offices are at a spacestation close to the ctarl-ctarl empire." Jim put was putting weapons in his belt or in hidden pockets in the cape "Thats good, tickets in that area are kinda cheap since theres a high trade..."  
  
***  
  
A dark figure walked down the hallway of the spacestation led by a gaurd with the same symbol that the terrorist that aatcked jim wore. They stopped in front of a metal door that was locked shut. "Is this the one ?" the figure asked. "Yessir, prisoner 538 he was brought in about 5 years ago, i think his name was-" "I DON'T CARE FOR HIS NAME JUST OPEN THE DAMED DOOR !". The door slowly opened and only alittle slipped in the dark prison cell. "We seem to have run into an old friend of yours, named Jim Hawking, he killed some of our best men" the fogure said in a low and dark voice "Yeah ? and what the hell am i suppossed to do about it ?" the prisoner said, his face was covered in shadows except for the easily noticable scar on his cheek " besides i wouldn't help you assholes anyway, me and Jim go back a long way so fuck off" The figure slammed and locked the door back.  
  
"so, Jim's gotten caught up in this as well..." came a female voice from across the hall "I hope he'll be ok" but prisoner 538 didn't repond "yeah, Jim you come and get me outta here..." he thought to himself  
  
***  
  
"WADDYA MEAN 1500 WONG !!!!" jim yelled at the captain of the only starship going to the space station. "Listen i have enough problems as it is and i don't feel like taking people along with me." jim stood for a minute "Ok fine, hows this ? if you let us come with you we'll pay 500 wong and help you load and unload your crago when you get there." the ship owner started to think about and jim prayed he would accept because they only had 650 wong and needed some for supplys or a room for the night since his had been dystroyed. "Alright but only the two of ya, i'll accept payment when we get there" "DEAL !" jim shouted out.  
  
"yah know, i think if we waited a while we could have gotten a better deal." Rachel said as they were walking towards the hotel district "yeah but their probably execting us to show up when there are more poeple, besides i really need a room and bed to sleep in, its been a while since i've had people try to kill me or my friends ya know" Rachel paused "you think of as a friend ?" "well sure" Jim responded "when i was younger things like this happened alot and the people that were with me are..or were some of my best friends." They walked in silence to the nearest hotel and jim booked a room.   
  
"well here we...are ?" he said when they arrived there. there was only one bed and a small bathroom. "well...who gets the bed ?" rachel asked "you can have it, your the lady" "yeah but your the one who paid for it, you take the bed" They argued back and forth unitl it was decided they would just share, it wasn't like they'd do anything else. They both climbed to bed in their pajamas and Rachel feel alseep. Jim rolled to his side and looked out the window. "hmmmm, Gene it looks like i'll be haveing some fun without you..." his thought was interrupted when Rachel rolled on top of him in her sleep "HEY GET OFF I CAN'T BREATHE !!!!"  
  
-----------------------------  
  
TW: ok thats all. What are Jim and Rachel gonna do ? Who is the mysterious prisoner 538 (like you can't guess) and msot of all are we sure nothing else happened that night at the hotel ? heh, well tune in next time. c'ya 


	4. Talents revealed

TW: HA ! You all thought I was dead didn't ya ? Well I'm back and after a good while of computer trouble I am writing again. You know the legal stuff and you know about my horrid spelling and grammar so lets get on with the story.  
--------------  
  
Jim stood in a barren area, ahead he saw several figures standing in the distance, two that stood out in his mind. "G...Gene ? Melfina ?" he said, his voice uneasy. Just before them were a large group of people who together were beating the living hell out of Gene and Melfina, both helpless to the blows. Jim tried to move forward and help but his legs wouldn't move and he seemed to be fading. "GENE ! I'M COMING !!! HOLD ON !!!" he tried to yell but his voice seemed dead and it all ended in a quick flash.  
  
Jim shot up in bed, a cold sweat running down his forehead and he felt as if he had been through hell. "That dream...again." he said quietly to himself "If only i had been there at the time, but no i just had to go out on a date, instead of helping my two best friends..." he said, his mind remembering the next day when he got news of Gene and Melfina's dissaperance, the person who had sent the message said the pirates they had gone to fight were known to steal the bodies of those they killed and a few monthes later the corpses would be found missing arms or eyes or vital organs. Gene and Melfinas bodies were never found, after that day Jim always had dreams on what might have happened to them.   
  
He cleared his mind of the subject as he felt tears coming in his eyes. He looked over to Rachels side of the bed to find she had gotten up and left a letter in its place.   
  
Jim:  
Just went to grab some breakfast. Be back in a few minutes.  
-Rachel  
  
Jim sighed and changed clothes while she was out. When she got back they both checked out and headed for the docking bay. Many starships were there this time and people were loading and unloading their goods. After a while of fighting their way through the crowds they finally made it to the ship they wanted. They spent a good hour to two hours loading boxs and crates until finally it was all done and they got to ride to the space station just outside the ctarl-ctarl empire...in the storage section of the ship. "I don't believe this, If only i still had the Outlawstar we wouldn't be in this cramped up hell hole !" Jim was thinking to himself as Rachel paced back and forth in what little room they had in the ship. The trip lasted for what seemed like an eternity, whenever Jim would find some sort of relaxing position a crate would move and he would find himself either crushed against the wall or pulling Rachel out of the same prediciment.   
  
Suddenly they felt a severe shake and crates and boxes went flying, some of the contents breaking onto the floor. "Hey, what in the blazes is going on up there !!" Jim called to the cockpit. The owner of the ship burst in looking terrified, his face a pale white and his body shaking. "P-pirates are attackin' !" he stuttered out "T-their trying to tear a hole i-in me ship !" Jim looked at Rachel and she nodded her head, this was deffinatly the work of the Dark Angels. "Is there any self defense weapons on this thing !?" Jim quickly yelled out as he jumped out of the way of anouther crate. The owner shook his head, "this is a trade ship only, all we got is single gun and thats not meant for space battles." Jim banged his hand hard against one of the crates smashing it to peices. He turned to see if Rachel had any ideas but instead of seeing her where she was he saw her standing in a space suit on a small astroid floating outside the ship.  
  
"RACHEL WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING !?!?" but she ofcourse couldn't hear him instead she had her eyes closed facing towards the single pirate ship attacking. Jim ran in the control room where a he could try to talk some sense into her from the communicaton device in her suite. When he reached for the intercom he heard her chanting something, putting his ear close to the speaker he could vaguely make it out. "Paguwa sumpa paguwa sumpa paguwa sumpa paguwa sumpa..." Jim was shocked, "T..tao magic ?" he said taking a step backward. Rachel's chanting continued for a few more seconds until finally a large blast of energy was rocketed from her body towards the Pirate ship, dystroying the engines causeing an explosion almost killing Rachel herself.  
  
"WHAT IN THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING !?" Jims voice echoed throughout the entire ship when Rachel was safely onthe ship again."NOT ONLY COULD YOU HAVE GOTTEN YOURSELF KILLED, BUT TAO MAGIC !? HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT !?" Rachel stood hiding her face from the enraged Jim. "I....i don't know" she said softly "It just...happened. Something inside of me snapped." Jim clearly wasn't happy, after his childhood he had come to dislike tao magic more than just alittle bit and for good reason. An hour or so passed in silence, Jim was fuming and Rachel was very silent and looked tired. Finnaly a call came over an intercom, "Ok we're reachin' the station. Get yerselfs ready and before ya leave I wanna have a word wit' ya." Jim sighed and picked up the small bag of clothes and weaponry he had brought with him and looked over to the still silent Rache, "Well come on, I wanna have a word with youe surperiors and maybe get some better anwsers..."  
  
----------------------------------------------  
TW: Ok all done, and just think, in anouther 6 years I'll have anouther chapter up ^_^ Actually I'm hoping to get abouther up soemtime in the next two weeks 


End file.
